


Red Wine

by Deanpala



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Jekylls eyes strayed and looked over Lanyons face. He turned away.“I regret never having imbibed in wine before tonight. It is the single most pleasing beverage I have tried.”Or: the relationship between Henry and Robert, as seen through the years by instances of wine.
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Red Wine

Jekyll first met Lanyon at a college party. It was not something he had planned on going to, an he felt incredibly awkward the entire time.

“Well you look rather tense. Here, try this.” The darker man held out some red wine in front of Jekylls face.

“Oh no, I really couldn’t I have classes tomorrow and-“

“You’ll be fine, I’ve done it plenty of times, just don’t over do it yeah?”

Jekyll was still unsure but took the drink from him.

“I’m Henry Jekyll. You?”

“Robert Laynon. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Are you sure it’s alright to drink this?”

“The only time it’s not okay is if you’re alone. If you drink with someone else it’s a social activety, and I am always ready to help someone drink.”

He took a swallow and his gut filled with warmness.

He took a peek from the corner of his eye to see Lanyon smiling and his face heated up as well.

———————–

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Name your biggest regret.”

Jekylls eyes strayed and looked over Lanyons face. He turned away.

“I regret never having imbibed in wine before tonight. It is the single most pleasing beverage I have tried.”

———————–

When finals rolled around and Henry passed them all with flying colors despite his fears, Lanyon broke out his finest bottle to celebrate.

They found themselves with their limbs tangled together the next morning, and many mornings after.

—————————-

“Henry, you need to rest.”

“I’ll rest when I’m dead.”

“This isn’t healthy. And neither is drinking exclusively wine. You need to drink something else at some point.”

“No I don’t and I’m determined to prove it.”

Lanyon took the bottle away from Jekyll who let out a noise of protest as it was replaced by a cup of hot coco.

“Delicious, thank you. I would be more grateful if you got some rum to better it.”

Lanyon shook his head disapprovingly.

“You said no more wine, and Rum is not wine!”

————————

“I think it’s time we put a stop to this foolish little affair, don’t you?”

“I…. yes of course you’re right.”

Despite his words, Jekyll found himself spending hours after trying to clean red stains and pick glass out of his hands and feet from his little rampage against the bottles.

—————————-

Journal of Dr. Henry Jekyll, September 13th, 11:56 p.m.:

There was something strange in my sensations, something indescribably new and, from its very novelty, incredibly sweet. I felt younger, lighter, happier in body; within I was conscious of a heady recklessness, a current of disordered sensual images running like a millrace in my fancy, a solution of the bonds of obligation, an unknown but not an innocent freedom of the soul. I knew myself, at the first breath of this new life, to be more wicked, tenfold more wicked, sold a slave to my original evil; and the thought, in that moment, braced and delighted me like wine.

—————————

“I am unwell my friend, I fear I may pass in a manner of weeks from the shock I have received.”

“Jekyll is ill, too,” observed Utterson. "Have you seen him?“

"I wish to see or hear no more of Dr. Jekyll. I am quite done with that person; and I beg that you will spare me any allusion to one whom I regard as dead.”

He stared at his bottles late that night after Utterson left, at the flavors Jekyll preferred that were much to sweet for him that he knew he could never touch, and tried to convince himself to throw them out.

They never left the cabinet.

Months later Lanyon found a note hidden in his paper. It was incredibly short and blunt.

“I have thrown out my potions. Can I buy you a drink?”

‘What the hell do I have to lose’, he thought ‘it’s not like he could have got any worse’. With that he got ready to head out.

—————————-

When Lanyon came home, it was to vulgar langue scrawled upon the walls and a trashed bed room.

“Henry?”

The man was an utter mess, his hands scrapped raw and wearing clothes two sizes to small.

‘I have made a mistake. I think I need help.”

“I suppose it was unavoidable. Lets get you calmed down first and then we can talk.”

He helped clean him up and poured them both a glass of wine to settle their nerves.

“I thought I was over him.”

“So you decided to poke the bear and test it? Why would you think you could control him any better than before.”

“I thought I was in control of him because I wanted to be.”

“Wishing something into existence isn’t possible Henry, trust me, I know. Now you said you needed help, you still want it?”

“Yes. But… what if this happens again? What do we do?”

“I’m going to give you a cup of warm wine and we’ll start over—what did you think we were going to do?”

————-

“I think I’m going to be sick. We can’t do this, there is no way we can pull this off tomorrow.”

Lanyon grabbed Jekyll by his shoulders and looked into those deep, amber eyes that he felt he swam in by looking into them, and the red lips he loved to drink from and said

“I think at this point, theres nothing we can’t get through together.”

—————————–

The thing about relationships is they age. Some turn sour, and some of them start out with that rotten taste.

But if you wait long enough, some grow better, they warm and sustain you.

All you have to do is wait.


End file.
